1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display is a self light emitting type display device that includes organic light emitting diodes for emitting light and displaying images. Since the OLED display does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), it has relatively reduced thickness and weight. In addition, since the OLED display has characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high reaction speed, etc., it has gained interest as a next-generation display device for portable electronic devices.
A display device that can receive information through contacting a screen with a finger or a stylus pen has been developed. The display device having an information input function has been widely used for personal digital assistants (PDA), portable game machines, vehicle navigation, automated teller machines (ATM), etc.
The display device having the information input function has been manufactured by a method that couples a separately manufactured touch panel to a display panel or directly forms various sensors inside the display panel, and the like.
However, when a touch panel is manufactured separately, the overall thickness of the display device is increased, and the touch panel covers the display panel, thereby deteriorating the quality of images that are displayed on the display panel. On the other hand, when a sensor is formed directly inside the display panel, the structure becomes complicated and complexity of the manufacturing process is increased, such that productivity is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.